The present invention concerns that of a new and improved belt and belt latch for use by individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,988, issued to Jackson, Jr., discloses a stretchable elastic fabric for a waistband used in athletic apparel, such as sweatpants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,640, issued to Dewey, discloses a Velcro fastener device for an article of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,266, issued to Crisco, discloses the use of a drawcord used in conjunction with a waistband of clothing, such as sweatpants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,207, issued to Struntz, discloses a Velcro fastener device for an article of footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,672, issued to Antonious, discloses a Velcro fastener device for an article of footwear.
The present invention is that of a new and improved belt and belt latch for use by individuals. The belt would have a belt latch that would use a pair of straps that belong to a hook and loop attachment system for attaching an end of the belt to the belt latch. The end of the belt would also preferably be wrapped around a roller attached to the belt, pulled out, and then extended back to place the two patches of the hook and loop attachment system in contact with one another, ensuring the belt remains removably attached to the belt latch.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a belt and belt latch combination that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the belt and belt latch combination that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the belt and belt latch combination in detail, it is to be understood that the belt and belt latch combination is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The belt and belt latch combination is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present belt and belt latch combination. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a belt and belt latch combination which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a belt and belt latch combination which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a belt and belt latch combination which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a belt and belt latch combination which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.